Erreurs de Jeunesse
by Galou815
Summary: Legolas a commit une erreur, il s'en voudra toute sa vie ... mais est e vraiment de sa fauteOS triste n'oubliez pas les mouchoirs ... slah léger


Bon alors c un ptit ( très petit ) one shot déprimant, que j'ai commencer a écris en étant déprimer et que j'ai fini après avoir réviser mes math lol donc les math plus la déprime ça donne ... ça

tout appartient à Tolkien bien sûr

Erreurs de jeunesse

Autrefois, j'étais un roi, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je dirigeais mon peuple, j'étais sévère mais juste, j'ai su faire revivre mon peuple après cette guerre qui l'avait décimé, j'ai su redonner aux elfes le goût de vivre, leur donner du courage, en leur montrant que malgré tous leurs proches disparus pendant cette bataille, on pouvait vivre. Tous ont connu mon histoire, tous ont su combien j'avais souffert en perdant mes amis au fil des années.  
Aujourd'hui que suis-je ? Un roi, assis sur son trône, la peau lisse signe de jeunesse a fait place aux rides, les longs cheveux blonds ont fait place à des cheveux blancs hirsutes, je ne fais plus rien, mes fils dirigent seuls le pays à présent, ce pays pour lequel j'ai survécu. Le jeune guerrier intrépide est devenu un vieux roi, dont on finira par oublier le nom d'ici quelques siècles. Que doit-on faire dans ces cas là ? Continuer de vivre ? A quoi bon ?  
Une seule chose … non une seule personne aurait pu me retenir ici, mais le poids des années l'a rattrapé lui aussi. Le seul roi dont on se souviendra, celui que tout le monde chantera et louera, celui qui sera dans toutes les histoires, ce roi là était mon roi, je lui ai brisé le cœur, aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus moi-même.   
Un roi en pleine gloire, un jeune prince aimé de toutes les femmes mais n'aimant qu'un seul homme. Lui essayant de mûrir, d'accepter ses responsabilités, moi essayant de retrouver mon innocence perdue après avoir connu la mort et l'avoir vu en face, cette mort que je ne pouvais comprendre, tant cela m'était étranger. La mort est comme l'amour, parfois cela vient lentement, on l'attend et cette attente est parfois douloureuse. Mais cela peut vous arriver d'un seul coup, c'est un choc brutal, on n'a pas le temps de s'en apercevoir, qu'on est déjà à terre, au pied de son bourreau. J'ai été son bourreau, aujourd'hui il est le mien.

Alors que nous étions les hommes les plus heureux du monde, je fis une chose impardonnable. Ce soir là, j'avais trop bu, je le sais, ce n'est pas habituel pour un elfe, mais j'ai fini par adopter les manières parfois rudes des hommes, et alors que mon esprit était embrumé, une jeune femme s'est approchée de moi. Les dernières images qui me viennent en tête, sont les yeux emplis de larmes de mon amour, observant le spectacle de ma trahison, cette femme sur moi, nos deux corps nus encore couvert de sueur. Son cœur s'est brisé juste à ce moment là. J'ai supplié, pleuré, crié, son cœur était clos à jamais pour moi. Sa haine était proportionnelle à mon malheur. Tout s'est arrêté là. Je suis partit dans mon pays, et je n'ai plus entendu parlé de lui, sauf le jour où il est mort. Il y à dix ans de cela. La rumeur courait parmi mes sujets puis elle est venue à mes oreilles. Je ne me souviens de rien après cela. J'avais déjà refais ma vie avec une femme qui m'avait donné deux beaux fils, je me souvient m'être tourné vers eux en disant « c'est à votre tour, les anciens Roi ne sont plus … c'est à votre tour », je me suis enfermé dans la plus haute chambre de mon château, ma femme en a eu assez et est partit avec un autre, mes fils on continué mon travail admirablement. Ils on eut des héritiers, la vie a continué mais pas pour moi. Le temps s'est arrêté, mes années passent et se ressemblent, mon corps est âgé, mais mon cœur souffre des mes erreurs de jeunesse.   
Je suis allongé sur mon lit, regardant ma chambre. Les murs sont d'un blanc étincellant, au dehors le soleil est à son zénith mais il ne me dérange pas car un arbre juste devant ma fenêtre me protège de ses rayons. C'est le plus grand arbre du royaume, celui ci a été planté par le premier roi de Mirkwood, il a vu défiler de nombreuses générations, il a vu toutes les guerres, il a vu les rois naître et puis mourir et pourtant il est toujours debout. Il est couvert de petite fleurs jaunes, leur parfum est si délicat, je peux le sentir de là où je suis même si la fenêtre est fermée. Cet arbre me fait penser à mon roi, il est robuste mais il dégage une telle douceur.  
Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers la fenêtre, ma main ridée se pose sur la poignée et la tourne. J'ouvre grand la fenêtre et respire l'ai frais et l'odeur des fleurs. Lorsque j'étais jeune, je sautais dans les branches de l'arbre la nuit et dormait dans la petite cabane que j'avais construite au creux de l'arbre, aujourd'hui j'ai peine à monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je regarde en bas, les sujets qui passent en dessous ne me voient pas, ils m'ont peut-être déjà oublié. Personne n'a jamais essayé de savoir ce que j'avais, pourquoi je m'étais enfermé dans cette chambre, le monde allait bien alors pourquoi s'occuper de ceux qui n'allaient pas ?  
Sans m'en rendre compte, mes yeux autrefois d'un bleu céruléen se sont emplis de larmes. Je les laisse couler cela m'arrive souvent en ce moment. J'ai soudain l'impression de ne plus être maître de moi-même, je monte lentement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mes mouvements sont lents, je tremble mais je suis déterminé. J'observe une dernière fois les gens en bas, soudain une image me saute aux yeux. IL est là en bas, il me sourit, il est si beau, il est entouré de lumière comme si il l'attirait, j'entends son rire, je frissonne, il me fait signe de venir avec lui, alors mes pieds quittent le rebord en pierre, j'ai l'impression de voler, je suis si heureux que je ne sens pas le choc brutal de mon corps contre le sol, mes vieux os se brisent mais mon cœur se répare en même temps. La dernière chose que je vois est son sourire et les dernières choses que j'entends sont celles que j'ai toujours voulu entendre.

- Oublions ça … je t'aime mon bel elfe.   
Une elfe s'approcha du corps sans vie du vieux roi en souriant.  
- Lorsqu'Arwen m'a dit d'aller trouver cet elfe complètement saoul, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait finir comme ça, murmura t'elle pour elle même. Elle aura quand même fini par arriver à ses fins.

un tite review ?


End file.
